


She

by leavemepayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Fic, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Single Parent Harry, daddy au, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemepayne/pseuds/leavemepayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles: single dad, single.</p><p>Finally moving out of his parents house with his daughter, can Harry Styles manage a new job, raising his child, and possibly a new romance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“It’s crooked,” a small voice said. She stared at her reflection before her and frowned slightly at the pony tail that sat too far to the right. Her big green eyes darted up and locked on eyes identical to hers. “It’s never crooked when grandma does it.”   
“Well,” Harry said, gently pulling the rubber band free of his daughter’s dirty blonde hair. “Daddy has to practice because we won’t be living with grandma anymore. Remember? We get to go to our new house today.” Harry picked up the brush and gently combed it through her hair. Tying her hair up again, this time he managed to forget a huge portion of hair.   
“Daddy?” Harry’s eyes met his daughter’s in the mirror. “Can grandma do it one last time?” Harry sighed and nodded. Setting the hairbrush down, Harry lifted up his four year old and sat her carefully on the floor. In an instant she was gone.

After packing up the remainder of their things from the bathroom, Harry made his way to his parent’s living room. On the couch sat his mother, Anne, with his daughter in a tight embrace. His heart swelled and he stayed back a moment to capture the scene.  
Four years ago he never imagined his life to be how it was today. Then again, four years ago he never imagined his high school girlfriend to unexpectedly get pregnant. Most of all, though, he never expected to lose her.   
Suddenly he was alone with a newborn and no idea what to do. The hospital wouldn’t let her leave until she had a name and he found even that to be a challenge. Harry had gone home and cried with his mother for hours. How could he raise this tiny creature if he couldn’t even name her? That night he laid there in bed and couldn’t stop thinking about Morgan. Three days ago she walked the earth and now she was buried beneath it. Her soft blonde hair haunted his hands and her hazel eyes haunted his mind. Hazel.  
The next day he bought a carseat and went to the hospital. This time he had a name. That’s about all he had, but it was something. 

Clearing his throat, Harry walked into the living room. Anne looked up and smiled sadly. For the past four years she’d gotten used to hearing cries and small feet running about. Now that they were leaving, she couldn’t bear the thought of how quiet the house would be. She was proud of her son, though. He’d raised a little girl and managed to get a degree. Now he had a job lined up and a flat down in London.   
“We’d better get going. Hope to make it there by dinner,” Harry said. Goodbye’s made him uncomfortable now. He never knew what to say when people were sad. Anne nodded and patted the little girl who was clinging to her.   
“Daddy’s right. It’s best you lot got going,” Anne said, standing. Harry watched as Hazel gripped onto her tighter and squeeze her eyes closed. “I’ll walk her to the car.” Harry nodded and picked up his keys from the table in the foyer. They walked down the driveway to where Harry’s SUV was parked and Harry opened the door to the backseat.  
“Do you promise to come see me?” Harry turned and saw Hazel holding Anne’s face. Hazel had a stern look on her face and Harry smiled. She was tiny grown up in her own sense. Far too smart for her own good.   
“I promise. I’ll even bring you sweets and maybe bring Dusty for a visit or two,” Anne said, grinning. “Be good for daddy, okay?” Hazel turned and looked at Harry like she was turning over the question in her head a few times. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
“Okay,” Hazel finally said, turning back to look at her grandma. “I love you.” Harry felt his throat tighten at how quietly his little girl said those three worlds.   
“Oh, I love you, too,” Anne said, squeezing the toddler. Harry walked over, then, and gently took Hazel. “I expect a call telling me you’ve made it safely.” Harry promise and rubbed Hazel’s back. “I’m very proud of you Harry Styles.” Harry smiled and hugged his mum before turning back to the car and putting Hazel in her booster chair.   
“Ready to go?” Harry asked her. Hazel brushed a strand of hair out of her face and nodded slowly.  
“I guess so.”

They drove in silence for a majority of the trip. Every time Harry looked in the rear view mirror, Hazel hadn’t moved. She’d stayed with her head back against her seat and her eyes focused out the window.   
Harry was terrified. He wasn’t sure if moving them was the right thing to do. He didn’t know what to do if she got sick. He hadn’t even considered who was going to watch her while he worked. Before he could allow his heart rate to sky rocket, he reminded himself that he wouldn’t be alone in London. His best friend, Niall, lived in the same flat building with another guy their age. He reminded himself that he had picked a preschool to look at. He had this all under control. All he had to do was remember to breathe.   
A little whiles later, they had entered London. Hazel immediately perked up at the new sights. Ever since she was a newborn, Harry had noticed she loved to stare at buildings. Part of the reason he picked London was because he knew she’d be mesmerized by the architecture.   
“Daddy…” Hazel said breathlessly. Harry smiled and snuck a look in the rear view mirror. Her little fingers, painted pink by grandma, covered her mouth and her green eyes were wide. Harry took extra time to drive around before stopping at a red light.  
“Hungry, Hazel?” Harry asked, stretching back and looking at his daughter. Hazel looked back at him and nodded. “Anything you want tonight.” Hazel thought for a moment, but Harry knew what was coming.  
“Chicken nuggets!” she decided. Harry smiled and nodded, starting to drive again. Hazel clapped when Harry pulled into a shopping center and there happened to be a McDonald’s.   
“Should we call Uncle Niall and ask him if he wants something?” Harry asked, already pulling up Niall’s contact on his phone. Hazel nodded and yawned. Harry knew Niall would be at his flat, setting up the last of the furniture for Harry. He wanted it done so Hazel would have some sort of normalcy on her first night. 

Pulling into the car port, Harry began feeling a little nervous. It was finally real. He was going to be a single working father. No more Anne and Robin, and occasionally his sister Gemma, to help him. It would just be him and Hazel. He didn’t even know if he could take care of himself.   
Parking, Harry noticed the familiar blonde boy coming towards them and smiled. Looking back, he noticed Hazel couldn’t see over the seat in front of her.   
“Uncle Niall’s coming,” Harry said, opening his door. Hazel gasped and tried looking over the seat to no avail.  
“Well, hurry and get me daddy!” Harry laughed and got out. Waving to Niall, he walked around and opened Hazel’s door. She’d already undid her buckles and was reaching for him by the time he went to pick her up. Hazel put her arms around Harry’s neck and began looking for Niall. Grinning, she spotted him.  
“There’s my favorite Irish person!” Harry and Niall both laughed. Robin, Harry’s stepfather, had a habit of saying that every time he saw Niall. Hazel eventually picked it up and now she said it all the time. Niall came over and scooped up Hazel, turning her upside down.   
“There’s my favorite green eyed person!” Niall said, turning Hazel right side up and smirking at Harry. Harry put a hand over his heart and mocked being offended.   
“Who’s that?” Hazel said quietly, pointing over Niall’s shoulder and at a man. Harry grabbed the food and drinks and turned to look where Hazel was pointing. Niall turned as well and smiled, walking over to the guy. Harry shut the car door and frowned, quickly catching up with Niall.   
“Liam,” Niall said. The man turned and smiled. Harry relaxed when he noticed it was Niall’s flat mate and not some random guy. Harry looked over at Hazel who was staring intently at the new person. Harry waited and gauged her reaction.   
“Lee-yum,” she said, testing the syllables on her tongue. “We bought you a hamburger.” 

Once it was clear that both Hazel and Harry had no problem with Liam, they all headed into the flat building and up to Harry’s new place. Hazel reached for him in the elevator ride up and Harry was thankful. He needed her when they walked into their new home. Liam took the food and drinks and Niall handed her over just as the doors opened.   
“Ready?” Harry asked quietly, looking at his toddler for reassurance. Hazel put a small hand on his cheek and nodded. Taking a deep breath, Harry took the few short steps to the door that was now his and opened it.   
Inside was a decent sized area with a black leather couch, a coffee table, and a TV on an entertainment center. A few feet from there was a dining room table and the kitchen. Down a short hall were the two bedrooms and the main bathroom.   
“This is nice,” Hazel said, looking around the space. Harry smiled softly and nodded in agreement.   
“For now anyways,” Harry said and walked over to the dining room table. He sat Hazel in a chair and motioned for the other two guys to join them.  
After eating, Liam said goodbye and went to meet his girlfriend at her flat. Niall plopped into an arm chair and flipped the TV on while Harry laid on the couch, his feet hanging off the end, with Hazel lying flat on his chest. She yawned and Harry watched as her eyes fluttered shut. Niall sat up and sat the remote on the small coffee table in front of him.  
“I think you’re doing the right thing,” he said, looking at Hazel. Harry was slightly taken aback by his words. No one had told him yet that he was doing something right.  
“Thanks,” Harry said quietly. Niall nodded and stood up. Harry went to do the same but stopped when Hazel clenched his shirt in her hand. Niall waved for him to stay and patted Harry’s shoulder.   
“I’ll leave you two to your new place. Have a good night,” Niall said. Harry watched as Niall let himself out then turned to Hazel and kissed her head. His eyes scanned over the room before glancing at the clock. Gently, he sat up and cradled Hazel in his arms. He remembered when she once almost too small to hold and now she was almost too big. Carefully, Harry stood up and walked down the short hallway and into a small room. In the corner sat a bed with princess blankets and too many stuffed animals.   
“Daddy?” Harry looked down and smiled at Hazel whose eyes were barely open.   
“Hmm?” Harry laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Hazel burrowed in and yawned.   
“I love you,” she said barely audible. Harry grinned and climbed into the tiny bed with her. It was probably hours that he laid there and watched her sleep before he himself fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry was running late. In an hour he had a meeting with the person who would hopefully become Hazel’s preschool teacher. Harry sighed and checked his watch. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong that morning and Hazel was still fast asleep. Getting up, Harry wandered into her room and sat down on the bed by her feet.   
“Hazel,” he said, rubbing her arm under the blanket. The little girl stirred under the covers and slowly opened her eyes. Frowning, she closed them again and tried to pull her blankets up.  
“Daddy you’re on my blankie,” she said groggily. Harry chuckled and watched her struggle to try and pull the covers up.  
“It’s time to get up,” Harry said, standing up. Hazel yawned and stretched onto her back. She looked up at Harry and then lifted her arms into the air. Harry smiled and scooped her up, cradling her to his chest. Harry shifted her so she was on his shoulder and walked over to her dresser.   
“Tired,” Hazel mumbled. Harry nodded and pulled out jeans and a sweater. Closing the drawer, he carried Hazel out to the living room and sat down with her on the couch.  
“I know, baby. We have to go see your new school!” Harry said, trying to sound excited. Hazel squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her face into Harry’s neck. Harry sighed and rubbed her back.  
“I wanna stay with you, daddy,” she said quietly. Harry leaned his head onto hers and wished that he could just stay with her all the time. It’d only been the two of them, and his mum, for four years. It felt weird to think that starting the next day, he’d drive her to school and then pick her up by dinner time.   
“How about this? If we get to the school on time, we can get chocolate shakes. Sound like a good deal?” Harry raised his eyebrows and hoped that the bribe would get her moving. Hazel thought it over for a few minutes and finally nodded.  
“Okay, daddy.” 

Hazel frowned as they walked to Harry’s car. Harry fiddled with his keys and stared down at his daughters head. The braid was all wrong and they both knew it. Harry was at least thankful that Hazel was cutting him some slack and not saying anything. When they got to his car, Harry opened the door and watched as Hazel climbed in and into her car seat. When she was settled and buckled, Harry walked around quickly and got into the driver’s seat.   
“Sing me your ABC’s,” Harry said, putting the car in reverse and backing out. As he began to drive, Hazel started singing her ABC’s with ease. Smiling, Harry sang along for the last few letters and the ending.  
“Is it going to rain?” Hazel asked, looking out her window. Harry looked up at the sky and chewed his lip. The sky had gotten darker since they left. Just what Harry needed, rain.  
“Maybe,” he said. Looking down at the phone in his lap, Harry peered at the GPS and noticed they were almost to the school. “This is it.” Harry said, pulling into the parking lot and parking.   
“Oh,” Hazel said. Harry knew she thought it’d probably look like the schools she saw on TV when in reality, this school looked like a daycare. It even had a sign hanging above the door with the words “Ms. Maisy’s Preschool!” with many small handprints in different colors.  
Harry got out and walked around to get Hazel. It was sprinkling now and Harry nearly sprinted to the door to get inside. Hazel tightened her arms around Harry’s neck when at least ten other children and two adults looked their way. Harry smiled and waved to everyone while Hazel buried her face in Harry’s neck.  
“Hello. I’m Harry. Harry Styles. I had a meeting with Ms. Maisy today,” Harry said. He watched an older lady stand up and make her way over to him. The other woman, no older than he, tore her eyes away from Harry and directed the other kids over to the toys before joining Ms. Maisy.  
“Of course! Right on time. I’m Maisy and this is Rae,” Maisy said, gesturing towards the younger girl. Harry shook both their hands and locked eyes with Rae.  
“Reagan, actually,” she said quietly and let go of Harry’s hand. Harry couldn’t stop staring at her. She was much shorter than him with striking green eyes and hair slightly darker than Hazel’s. “Hey, sweets. How about we go look at some toys?” Hazel slowly lifted her head and looked at Reagan.   
“Can I?” she finally asked, looking up at Harry. Harry nodded and handed her over. Maisy smiled and watched them walk off. Harry’s eyes didn’t leave Hazel until Maisy cleared her throat.

For an hour Harry walked around with Maisy talking about the school and all it offers. Harry more than liked the school, but was still nervous about being away from Hazel so long. While Maisy gathered all the paper work, Harry called his mum. From where he was standing, he could see Hazel sitting on a bench with Reagan standing behind her. Hazel was in heaven as Reagan began braiding her hair. Harry smiled and told his mum all about the school when she answered.  
“Mr. Styles?” Harry turned and saw Maisy. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed and he quickly said goodbye to his mum.   
“Sorry about that. My mum is having separation anxiety and wants to know everything happening with Hazel,” Harry said, speaking quickly. Maisy smiled and led him back inside where they went over all the paper work and filled it out.   
“And sign here,” Maisy said, pointing to the last line on the last page. Harry signed and looked over at the other kids. They seemed nice enough. “There we go. I’ll have copies of everything when you drop her off in the morning.” Harry smiled and stood, shaking her hand. Grabbing his things, he turned and walked outside to where Hazel was.   
“Daddy!” Hazel jumped to her feet and began running full speed towards Harry, colliding with his legs. “Look at my hair!” Harry picked her up and grinned.  
“Looks good,” he said, checking her hair out. How come his braids didn’t come out like that? Harry looked up and saw Raegan walking over. A sort of nervous feeling presented itself in Harry’s stomach and he absent mindedly smoothed out his shirt.  
“Did you get everything all sorted?” Raegan asked when she finally got to them. Harry nodded and tried to speak. However, no words came out and he was stuck staring at her with his mouth slightly open. Raegan blushed. “See you then tomorrow, Hazel.” Raegan smiled and gently rubbed Hazel’s arm. Hazel waved and rested her head on Harry’s shoulder. Turning, Harry watched Raegan pull her sleeves over her hands and disappear into the preschool.  
“Do we get milkshakes?”

“So, how’d go at the school?” Niall asked, sitting on one side of the couch. Hazel was in her room playing and Harry could hear how big of a mess she was making. He’d cringe every time he heard another toy hit the floor.   
“It was good. Hazel seemed to like it,” Harry said, crossing his feet on the coffee table before him. Instantly his thoughts snapped to Raegan. She’d constantly crept into his mind after leaving the school and he found it hard to get her to leave.   
“That’s good and she’ll be there the whole time you’re at the office?” Harry nodded, focused on the thought of Raegan’s mouth. Plump lips that he bet were as soft as satin. Harry blinked, lost in thought.  
“And what’s the girl’s name?” Niall asked, knowing all too well what was on his friends mind. Harry nearly let the name slip out of his mouth when he caught himself. Had he really been that lost in thought?  
“There’s no girl,” Harry said. It was true. She is and would never be a part of his life. He needed to be a hundred and ten percent for Hazel. There was no room for another person in their two person life. At least, that’s what he told himself. There had been girls before and he’d done the same thing. Met them, liked them, and then never let it get past hello. In reality, he wasn’t ready for Hazel to ask why she didn’t have a mommy. He wasn’t ready for someone to come in and act like her mommy but not be her mommy. He wasn’t ready for someone to come in and make both of them love her and then decide she wasn’t ready for both of them. They were a package deal. No matter what.  
“Mmkay,” Niall said, checking the time and not believing Harry. “I’m going to head back. It’s my turn to make dinner, though Liam never cooks.” Harry chuckled and nodded. 

A couple hours later, Harry laid in bed wide awake. He was far too anxious and nervous to sleep. With work starting in the morning, he was nervous about not being good enough and dropping Hazel off all day. With dropping Hazel off, he was anxious. He was anxious to get it over with and he was anxious to see Raegan. Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach.  
Why could he not get her off his mind? It was like being a teenager with a silly little crush all over again. He hadn’t felt like this, though, since Hazel’s mom. It scared him. He wasn’t ready to give that much of himself to someone again. And this time it was different. It was him and his daughter, not just him. Harry needed someone who would love Hazel as if she was theirs. He needed someone who wouldn’t get attached and then leave them both. Harry honestly thought there was no one like that out there. He didn’t want to give anyone the chance, either.


	3. Chapter Three

By Friday Harry was absolutely exhausted – mentally and physically. It was tougher than he thought to leave Hazel at school all day and that Monday after dropping her off he had to call his mom to calm him down from a panic attack. It wasn’t any better when he got to his first day at his new job and he ended up basically being everyone’s bitch. He’d never had so many people forget his name but remember a Starbucks order that was a mile long. His whole first day was spent running around and getting things for everyone.   
On his break he received a call from Hazel’s teacher and was informed that Hazel hadn’t stopped crying since he left. The words shred his heart into a million little pieces.   
“Let’s see if talking to you will make it better,” Maisy offered. Harry leaned forward onto the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was ready to forget the whole day and go and get Hazel.  
“Daddy?” A small voice asked, sniffling. Harry could see her big green eyes wide and full of tears in his head perfectly. He took a shaky breath and smiled at the table.  
“Hi baby. What’s the matter?” he asked. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to picture her sad and alone.   
“I don’t wanna be here,” she said, gearing up for a whole other round of tears. Harry heard another voice in the background, but not too far from Hazel. Harry matched the voice with Reagan and listened as she offered Hazel some tissue.  
“And why’s that?” Harry asked, glad Hazel wasn’t so alone. Harry frowned when instead of an answer he got static and then a new voice.  
“Hello?” Reagan said, her voice naturally quiet and soft. Harry’s stomach did an involuntary flip. Did her voice have to sound like that?  
“Reagan, hi. Is she okay?” Harry heard Hazel in the background trying to blow her nose and smiled to himself. She always had the hardest time trying to do it.   
“She’s calming down. I think she just needed to make sure you didn’t forget about her. Most kids go through it,” Reagan said. Harry nodded to nothing and found them stuck in a strangely comfortable silence. “I’m going to stay with her for the rest of the day. Do some stuff alone with her until she’s ready to be introduced to the other kids.” Harry found himself nodding again.   
“That sounds great. I’ll be there as soon as I get off work. Uh, tell her I love her and that I’ll be there soon to get her.”  
For the rest of the day Harry fetched mail, things from the printer, and so on all the while counting down the hours until he got to get Hazel.

And by Friday he was mentally and physically exhausted. He’d picked Hazel up from school and took her to a nearby park until she was ready to go home. In the car ride home she talked constantly until something distracted her and seemed to put her in great distress.  
“Ms. Reagan wasn’t there today,” she said, looking at the side of Harry’s head from the backseat. “Why wasn’t she there?” Thanks to her grandma, Hazel was certain that Harry knew everything and thus began the era of “why”. For months, Hazel asked why this did that and why does this do this and why do we have ears and why do we have to wear pants and why why why.   
“I don’t know,” Harry said, turning into the flat complex. Harry looked in the rear view mirror and saw Hazel about to gear up for another “why”. “Heeeey, look, we’re home.” Hazel looked out her window and grinned. As soon as they were parked, she undid her seat buckles and grabbed her backpack. Harry got out and noticed a familiar moving van parked by the front doors of the flat building. He only let the thought of who it might be cross his mind for a second before he was getting Hazel out.   
“Hand!” Hazel said before Harry had the chance to even close the door. Harry looked at her and then shut the door. He took her hand and the two started walking across the car park. “What’s that big truck for?” Harry looked where Hazel was at the moving van and watched two men pull out a couch.   
“People rent them when they move. They put all your things into the back and take it to your new house. So you only have to make one trip,” Harry explained as best as he could. Hazel seemed okay with the answer and stayed quiet.  
“Can I push the button at the elevator?” Hazel asked, looking up at Harry. Harry nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He replied to a few texts as Hazel pushed the elevator button repeatedly until they opened.   
When the doors opened on the floor where they lived, Harry frowned at the sight of the hallway. Open and empty boxes littered one whole end and the area surrounding the entrance to their flat. Hazel’s eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open at the sight. Harry stood there stunned until the elevator opened again and someone he never expected to see walked out.

Reagan was a sight. Sweaty and hair all piled on top of her head. Harry’s eyes widened slightly and Hazel inhaled excitedly. Reagan blushed and looked at the mess in the hallway, her own eyes widening. Quickly she walked over and began pushing boxes into the open door a few doors away from Harry’s.   
“I’m so incredibly sorry about the mess. I told the movers not to put the boxes in the hall,” she said. Though she was flustered and a mess, her voice never got louder than its normal level. Harry wondered if she even could talk loudly. He shook his head.  
“No, it’s fine.” Harry couldn’t seem to look away from Reagan. Even all sweaty and flustered he found her attractive. It wasn’t until Hazel pulled on his hand that they broke eye contact. Reagan blushed and quickly looked down and Harry cleared his throat.   
“I’m hungry,” Hazel said, tugging Harry’s hand. Harry nodded and unlocked their flat door and let Hazel in. He glanced back at Reagan and she smiled softly before kicking more boxes out of the way.   
Once he got inside, Harry quietly walked over to the fridge and pulled it open. He really needed to go grocery shopping. All that was in the fridge was a half empty gallon of milk and some carrots. Harry closed the fridge and turned to Hazel. Hazel was standing on her knees on a dining table chair, looking expectantly at Harry.  
“How about we order a pizza?” Harry offered. Hazel sighed. He knew she missed real food, but until he got into the groove of things he didn’t see real food happening. Eventually, Hazel nodded. “Pepperoni?” Hazel nodded again.  
“Half,” she said. Slowly, Harry watched her climb from the chair and walk off to her room. Rubbing his face, he took his phone back out of his pocket and dialed for pizza.

After many slices of pizza and one princess movie later, Hazel was sound asleep in her bed and Harry finally got to breathe. He never pictured living alone with Hazel to be so hectic and hard. He did realize how much his mum had helped though. Hell, Anne got Hazel up and put her to bed and everything in between. Harry frowned and looked toward Hazel’s bedroom door. Could he really do this? Could he work full time and be a good dad? There were only so many hours a day and he felt he didn’t spend enough of them with Hazel. But he knew he had to do this. He knew he had to be a good dad and he was going to try his hardest to do so. Hazel was his world, the only person who loved him unconditionally. She was a part of him and that still blew his mind.   
Suddenly, something caught Harry’s eye and he shifted his gaze to the front door instead. He could see something’s shadow, maybe someone’s shadow, going back and forth under the door. Harry frowned and wondered who on earth it would be at nine-thirty at night. Moments later, there was a light knocking. Slowly, Harry got up and made his way to the door and opened it.  
“Hi, I’m sorry for knocking so late,” Reagan said quickly before taking a deep breath. “It is freezing in my flat and I can’t find the thermostat.” Harry smiled slowly and nodded.  
“You can’t find it?” Regan shook her head and tightened the blanket around her. “I could help.” Harry said awkwardly.   
“Kind of what I was hoping,” she said, quiet at ever. Harry found himself smiling and scratched the back of his neck. He really needed a haircut.   
“Have you eaten?” Harry asked suddenly, remembering the left over pizza. Hazel blushed and shook her head slowly.  
“I forgot in the midst of everything and now it’s nearly ten,” she said. Harry smiled and nodded.  
“We have some left over pizza. I could get you a few slices,” Harry said. Reagan blushed and went to shake her head. “I’m getting you the pizza. Come inside.” Reagan hesitated for a few moments before walking into his flat. Harry left the door open and walked quickly into the kitchen. Reagan stood by the couch which was close to the door and watched. Harry grabbed two paper plates and the box of pizza from the fridge. Looking up, he noticed Reagan looking around – a soft smile on her lips. Finishing up, Harry covered the pizza with the second paper plate and walked over to Reagan with it.   
“Is Hazel asleep?” Reagan asked. Harry looked towards her door and nodded.   
“I’ll get Niall to watch her for a moment.”

After waking a very asleep Niall up and bribing him into his flat with pizza, Harry shut the flat door and turned to Reagan. She smiled up at him and lingered for a second before turning and walking towards her flat. Inside, it was freezing. She hadn’t been lying when she said it was. Harry could already see his breath just moments after walking in.  
“Holy,” Harry began, catching himself before he swore. “Cow.” He finished, causing Reagan to chuckle. Harry went and sat the pizza down on her kitchen counter. Reagan followed, her teeth chattering.   
“I promise I’ve looked everywhere,” she said, eyes wide with sincerity. Harry nodded and began walking around the flat looking for the thermostat. After nearly ten minutes of looking, he nearly found himself stumped. He wandered down the hall and slowly into Reagan’s bedroom. Immediately, his eyes found the pesky little box and he smiled. As he went to leave, though, something about the room seemed off. Harry looked around until he figured it out. Her bed was only attached to the headboard. The rest of the frame lay in a heap in the corner. Frowning, Harry adjusted the temperature – the flat warming up almost immediately.  
“Yay!” Harry heard Reagan cheer from the living room. Walking out, he glanced at the bed one more time. “Thank you so much,” Reagan said as soon as Harry was in sight.   
“Is there something wrong with your bed?” Harry asked. Reagan blushed deeply and pulled the blanket around her again. Sighing, Reagan leaned against the back of her couch.  
“The moving guys started to help me, but took a break for lunch and never came back,” she explained. Harry wiped his palms on his jeans and looked at the time.  
“I could help,” he offered. Part of him really wanted to and part of him wasn’t ready to say goodnight yet. “I don’t mind.”   
“Okay,” Reagan said softly, looking up at Harry.

Half an hour later, the bed frame was built and ready to be slept in. Harry stood near Reagan’s dresser putting the tools away while she made the bed up. Harry’s mind was on shuffle trying to think of something to say. He didn’t want the conversation to end and he wanted to see her smile again. Grabbing his attention, Reagan fluffed the last pillow and then left the room. Harry wasn’t sure whether to follow or not.   
Moments later, Reagan came back in with the pizza and two water bottles. Harry zipped up the tool bag and turned, quirking an eyebrow. Reagan blushed and sat on the floor against the end of her bed.   
“I thought we could share the pizza. As sort of a thank you,” she said. Harry smiled and walked over. He sat beside her and Reagan sat the plate of pizza between them. The two sat and ate for a while in silence.   
“So,” Harry said, swallowing his bite of pizza. “Why’re you moving? Or why you moved, I mean.” Reagan took a sip of her water and screwed the lid back on. Harry watched.  
“I started working with Ms. Maisy about a year ago and it pays decently. My parents were also kind of hinting at me to move out. I’m the baby of the family and was still living at home at twenty. They were obviously done with raising kids and were ready to start doing their own thing, so I moved out,” she said, taking a bite of her crust. Harry took in the information. She was about two years younger than he was and yet she was already more stable. She had a job that she liked and paid well and now her own place to do as she pleased. “How about you?” Harry looked back at her.  
“When Hazel was born I was seventeen. I graduated secondary school when she was about four months and went straight to college. Got a degree in about four years and my mum helped with everything along the way. I guess I didn’t really feel like a dad because she was helping so much. My mum got her up, dressed her, bathed her, took her to do things and I was just a person to call daddy while I was in the middle of studies. It wasn’t fair to her and I needed to step up. It’s definitely hard and after this week I’ve felt like a failure and at the same time I’ve never realized how close I really was with her. She’s a great little kid,” Harry said, rambling. He blushed slightly and looked down for a moment before looking back at Reagan. It was easy to tell her things.   
“You’re a great dad, Harry. She’s a lucky little girl,” Reagan said, smiling softly and touching his forearm.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello.” The voice echoed through Harry’s head, almost not feeling real. He felt his eyebrows scrunch to try and meet in the middle. Where did he know that voice from? “Hi grandma!” Harry tried to figure out where the voice was, where he was. A few seconds of silence passed and he nearly almost forgot about the voice. “Daddy’s sleeping.”  
Opening his eyes, Harry was met with Hazel’s face. She was standing with her face level with his by his bed. His cell phone pressed to her ear looked ten times bigger in her hand than his. Harry blinked and looked around. The sun was bright through his window so it had to be early.

“Who’re you talking to?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep. Harry rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back while Hazel climbed up onto the bed.

“Grandma. She went to get Papa,” Hazel said, handing Harry the phone. ‘Papa’ was what Hazel called Robin, Harry’s step father, because when she was younger she couldn’t say grandpa. Harry took the phone and held up to his ear.

“Hello?” he called, still sounding groggy. Hazel curled up into Harry’s side and relaxed. It was moments like this when he realized how big she was getting. When she was born she was just the tiniest little creature that barely fit into his arms. Now she practically didn’t fit. Not without limbs hanging everywhere. He didn’t want her to grow up when he barely got to appreciate the time she was small.

“Harry? Oh there you are! Robin and I are about to be on our way,” Anne said. Harry’s brows furrowed again. On our way? No one had told him anything about coming down. His second week of work was just as long and tiring as his first and he wanted to spend the weekend with Hazel.

“On our way?” Harry repeated, yawning. Hazel rested her head on Harry’s chest and brushed her wispy hair out of her face. They all expected her hair to darken like Harry’s as she got older, but it stayed the same dirty blonde color as her mothers. Harry didn’t like thinking about Hazel’s mum. It made his chest get tight and his hands get sweaty.

“Robin and I thought we’d come down for the day and see you two. It’s been two weeks. We miss our Hazel,” Anne said, sighing. Harry was surprised she lasted this long. Hazel and Anne were attached at the hip, always doing something together. He was surprised at both his mother and his daughter for handling the move so well.

“Okay,” Harry said slowly. “So, we’ll see you guys in a few hours, then.” Hazel yawned on his chest and Harry combed his fingers through his hair. Anne said her goodbyes and Harry hung up the phone.

“Grandma and Papa are coming?” Hazel asked, her voice sounding kind of tired. Harry nodded. Hazel looked up and poked Harry’s chin. “Can Ms. Reagan do my hair, then?” Harry’s eyes widened slightly. He hadn’t seen Reagan but in passing when dropping Hazel off. They surprisingly didn’t run into each other living on the same floor and Harry honestly hadn’t thought about her too much.

“We can ask,” he said, already feeling nervous.

Once Hazel and Harry were both showered and dressed, they held hands and walked the few feet over to Reagan’s door. Harry hesitated on knocking, worrying it was too early or if she had company. Hazel however, didn’t seem to care. She raised her fist and knocked three times on the door. Harry tugged their joined hands and gave her a look when she went to knock again. She immediately changed her mind and dropped her hand. A few moments later, the door cracked open and a very sleepy looking Reagan appeared. Her hair was messy and she only had on pajama shorts and a tank top. Harry’s eyes widened. His heart sped up involuntarily and his mouth went dry. It was a curse for her to look this good in the morning.

“Harry,” she said, slightly stunned. He gave a small smile and momentarily forgot about the four year old attached to his hand.

“Hi Ms. Reagan!” Hazel said, waving. Reagan’s eyes darted down to Hazel and she grinned.

“Hi sweetie! How’re you?” Hazel smiled and hid behind Harry, suddenly feeling shy. Harry looked back at her bewildered and shook his head. “Is there something I can, um, help you with?” Reagan asked, looking back up at Harry. He couldn’t remember why they were there all of a sudden. His brain was empty and all he could see was Reagan. Reagan just barely awake and in pajamas, to be specific. Hazel patted his legs and suddenly he remembered.

“Hazel wants to know if you’ll braid her hair. My mum and stepdad are coming and she wants to look her best,” Harry said, rubbing his neck. “Mine always come out crooked.” Reagan listened as Harry spoke at his normal pace of slow. When he was done, she looked down at Hazel between his legs and nodded.

“Just let me get dressed,” Reagan said, smiling. Harry smiled and was thankful to even spend twenty minutes with her.

“I can make breakfast!” Harry stuttered out before Reagan could close the door. “French toast and bacon.” Harry had finally gone grocery shopping. Reagan chewed her lip and blushed.

“Okay,” she said, quieter than usual and shut her door.

Once back in their flat, Harry began taking the mess of a living room and cleaning up. By the time Reagan knocked, toys were in their homes and the floor was cleared up. Harry went over and answered the door, letting her in. Hazel bounced out of her room excitedly with the hairbrush and hair ties. Harry smiled at how excited she got whenever she saw Reagan and somehow that gave him a little hope that one day she would be accepting to a woman who came into their lives.

“I have all different color hair ties,” Hazel informed Reagan. Harry closed the door and went to the kitchen to begin cooking breakfast. He glanced toward the two girls and saw Reagan squat down to excitedly look at the different colored hair ties. “Daddy bought them for me.” Reagan grinned and pulled out a pink one.

“Your daddy is pretty great, huh?” she asked, glancing toward Harry. Hazel nodded excitedly. Harry blushed from the kitchen. “I think this pink will look very pretty with your outfit.” Hazel agreed and took Reagans hand, leading her to the table. Harry began the first batch of French toast in the skillet. While it was cooking, Harry turned and watched Reagan do Hazel’s braid. Her touch was soft and her fingers were nimble as she worked. In just minutes the braid was done and Hazel was hugging her again. Harry cooked more toast.

The three of them sat at Harry’s dining table and ate. Reagan sat between Harry and Hazel even though Harry was at the end and the two girls were on the side. Harry felt self-conscious while eating and wiped his mouth too many times. Reagan made him nervous in the kind of way where he wanted to impress her. He wanted her to see him at his best at all times, though he still wouldn’t admit that he had feelings for her.

“This is good,” Reagan said, taking another bite. Harry’s mood immediately sky rocketed. He grinned and took a drink of his milk.

“Thank you,” he said, still smiling. His insides felt like mush and his cheeks were slightly warm. Once they were all finished, Harry took the dishes and went to wash them. Looking up, he saw Hazel tugging on Reagan’s hand towards her room.

“I want to show you my dolls,” Hazel insisted. Reagan slowly followed her, but blushed and looked back towards Harry. Harry in turn looked back and raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose I can stay for a bit,” she said, looking right at Harry. Harry nodded and quickly went to work on the dishes, smiling.

A little whiles later, Harry sat on the couch and watched Hazel show off all her dolls to Reagan. The two girls were sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the floor in front of him. Hazel would gently pick up a doll and hand it to Reagan while telling her the dolls name and her likes and dislikes. Each time Reagan would be equally as excited to meet the doll.

While introducing the third doll, there was a knock on their door. Reagan immediately looked up at Harry and seemed to catch a breath in her throat. Harry slowly got up and went to answer the door. The second it was open, arms were wrapped around his torso and Hazel smacked into the back of his legs.

“Grandma!” she said. Harry turned his head and saw Reagan slowly picking up the toys. He hugged Anne back and let go to let Hazel at her. Stepping back, he pulled at the waist of his jeans and side glanced at Reagan, Anne’s eyes following. Harry swallowed and blushed.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had company,” Anne said, picking up Hazel and smiling towards Reagan. Reagan blushed and held the numerous dolls in her arms. Slowly, she smiled.

“I was just leaving,” she said quietly. Hazel played with Anne’s necklace and Harry prayed his mum wouldn’t make something out of it. There was nothing going on and he knew his mother wouldn’t believe him.

“She works at my school,” Hazel said. A moment later, Robin walked in carrying bags. Harry frowned and went over to help him.

“You’re staying?” he asked, lugging the heavy bags into his flat. Suddenly, he was slightly irritated. This morning it was simply a day’s visit and now they were staying the weekend. Harry grit his teeth and took the bags into Hazel’s room, Reagan followed behind him.

“I didn’t mean to stay so long,” Reagan said, putting the dolls into Hazel’s toy chest. Harry sat the bags down and turned, shaking his head.

“It’s fine. I didn’t think they’d be here until later,” he said. Reagan nodded and looked around the room. “Thanks for coming to do her hair.” Reagan looked back at Harry and smiled softly.

“Anytime, really. I don’t have a lot going on so if she ever wants to hang out, don’t hesitate to come knock,” she said, sliding her hands into her back pockets. Harry nodded and thought back to this morning. She was in pajamas and half asleep and yet he still found her beautiful. Chewing his bottom lip, he decided to take a risk. He couldn’t keep lying to himself about whatever he felt about Reagan. Either something would come from this or nothing would. Either way he had to try. He had to move on.

“Do you want to go out for drinks or something tomorrow night? My parents will be here to watch Reagan and I totally get that you might have plans or something, but I thought I’d ask,” Harry blabbered.

“Okay,” Reagan said, cutting him off. Harry smiled like a fool and relaxed. Reagan smiled too and took a slight step towards him. Harry reached out and gently touched her arm.

“Okay,” he said, still smiling.


End file.
